


Ticklish

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: some cute fluff for yall, well I tried to. maybe angst? idk BARELY THERE ANGST THEN. THE FLUFF WILL MAKE SENSE ONCE U READ THE LAST LINE OK.....Hyunwoo wants to see if Kihyun is Ticklish





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in SO LONG. but uh I hope u like this
> 
> I think it's too oc but maybe this is their silent way of communicating?
> 
> mildly based off that one video of Shownu walking into the gym room with Kihyun doing whatever he was doing, and high key based off an actual tweet asking if Kihyun was ticklish but I cant remember who posted it

Kihyun is in one of those grumpy moods, in which if he isn't stress-cleaning every inch of the dorm, he is at the gym stress-exercising. Luckily for him, Hyunwoo is aware of this. After searching the dorms for him, Hyunwoo goes to the gym room to find the younger there. He goes to give him some company for the long hours that he is likely to spend in there.

 

Hyunwoo doesn't usually do much when he's keeping the younger company. Sometimes he would practice on his dances, sometimes he works out as well, but today he's on his phone, scrolling through twitter on his personal account.

 

After seeing countless cute dog videos and people complaining about one thing or another he stumbles upon a tweet about Kihyun. Okay maybe less stumbled, because his feed was mostly of Monsta X fans, and within them there were Kihyun fans; so sue him, he just wanted to know what the fans get up to, like projects and such.

 

**@wowwdidyouseethosethighs**

_**do you think Kihyun is ticklish?** _

 

 _That's actually a pretty good question_ , Hyunwoo thinks to himself. He starts to read the replies.

 

**@kihyunnforever93**

_**@wowwdidyouseethosethighs: HELL YEAH, CNA U IMAGINE THE CUTENESSS THOUH. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**  _

**@wowwdidyouseethosethighs**

**_@kihyunnforever93: AH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH HH HHHHHHHH_ **

 

**@jooheonaegyo**

**@ _wowwdidyouseethosethighs_ : _he would so pout if he ever read this_**

**@wowwdidyouseethosethighs**

_**@jooheonaegyo: very true** _

 

**@monsta_x_are_kings**

_**@wowwdidyouseethosethighs: totally. but I think if you tried he'd punch u or smt** _

 

He chuckles to himself after reading the last one. It does seem like a very Kihyun-esque thing to do.

 

'Kihyun-ah', Hyunwoo calls from across the dance practice room, (well practice room turned gym).

 

'Yeah?' comes the strained reply. Kihyun is doing pull ups on the bar, working up a sweat as he'd been there for at least thirty minutes already.

 

'Are you ticklish?' Hyunwoo asks, looking up from his phone to make eye contact with the younger.

 

Kihyun makes an indignant face, and drops down from the bar onto the floor. He walks towards Hyunwoo as if he is personally offended. The walk is minimal, barely 5 metres, a couple of seconds. They maintain eye contact for the whole duration, like a stand off. If it got anymore dramatic, there would be an anime battle soundtrack playing in the background with explosions going off behind him.

 

Once Kihyun is directly in front of the elder, he says 'no'. Just one word, no explaination, didn't ask for context, just a single no said in a way which was almost challenging Hyunwoo's question. Then he walks back to the gym machines as if that didn't just happen.

 

Hyunwoo, clearly perplexed by his reaction, raises an eyebrow and follows him over.

 

As Kihyun starts to resume his reps, Hyunwoo lightly jabs him on the sides. He yelps and lightly slaps his hands away.

 

'Ya! What are you doing?'

 

'Testing your hypothesis'

 

'O- Oh'

 

'Is that okay with you?'

 

'Yeah. Go on then. Try me.'

 

Kihyun stands stoic, lips drawn into a tip smile. He breathes in, squaring his shoulders, hands on hips.

 

_Guess, out of the fight or flight, he chose the fight instinct today. I prefer that one, means he can work through his emotions rather than deny them_

 

'Ready? If you laugh though, it means you're ticklish.'

 

'Well, duh. Then start-'

 

Hyunwoo starts tickling him on his sides, just below his ribs.

 

Kihyun squirms, but makes no sound. The most that happens, is that his breathing becomes laboured as he tries to muffle his gasps.

 

Hyunwoo then tries his underarms, to which Kihyun makes a displeased sound.

 

'I'm sweaty right now, whyyyyy', he whines.

 

As there was no laughter emitted from Kihyun, Hyunwoo formulates a new plan. His hands automatically reaching for his phone in his pocket.

 

'Hyunwoo, what you doing? Thought you were tickling me?'

 

'I will be, but I need a new plan, one that'll make you laugh'

 

Kihyun looks in thought.

 

'You can keep working out till then'

 

Kihyun shrugs and moves onto sit ups.

 

Hyunwoo tweets from the main account

 

**@OfficialMonstaX**

**_[#SHOWNU] Monbebes are you ticklish?_ **

 

After a few moments he receives a flood of responses.

 

**@mihyukkiepuppy**

_**@OfficialMonstaX: OMG! I LOVE YOU** _

 

**@monstaaaaaaaaax**

_**@OfficialMonstaX: I don't understand but I love it** _

 

**@shownuswife**

_**@OfficialMonstaX: only for you shownu** _

 

Ok. Nevermind to that plan.

 

'Okay so Kihyun'

 

He hums back in acknowledgement.

 

'Where are you most likely to be ticklish if you were to be ticklish?'

 

'Isn't that cheating though?' *insert eye emoji irl*

 

'Nooooo' *shifty eye emoji irl*

 

'Totally is. But I'd say, uhh my neck? Cause its the most sensitive?'

 

_'Interesting'_

 

'Huh?'

 

'Oh, I said that out loud' Hyunwoo says, looking embarrassed, his cheeks flushing slightly.

 

He walks towards the younger, facing him, expecting the other to have stood up already.

 

'Are you going to keep doing sit ups?'

 

'Yeah.'

 

'Uhhh', his brain unhelpfully supplies. Then he climbs on top of Kihyun, straddling his midriff.

 

Kihyun seemingly undisturbed by this act continues exercising.

 

Hyunwoo tries to catch his neck with his hands, in an attempt to do a traditional tickle. But because Kihyun is constantly moving, it proves difficult.

 

Hyunwoo lets out a huff. 'Kihyun, please stop moving for like 10 seconds.'

 

Kihyuns rolls his eyes and lies pliantly against the wooden floor.

 

'Thank you'

 

Then Hyunwoo tries to tickle him this way, but to no avail.

 

Unexpectedly, Hyunwoo leans forwards so his mouth is hovering above Kihyun's neck. Kihyun is confused and makes a questioning hmmm sound. Then Hyunwoo blows warm air onto the side of his neck.

 

_BAM. FOUND IT_

 

Soft laughter begins to fall from Kihyun's lips. His hands coming up to grab Hyunwoo's t-shirt.

 

Feeling renewed strength from this discovery, Hyunwoo blows raspberries onto Kihyun's soft skin. At this, Kihyun can't hold back the laughter escaping him, his body writhing underneath Hyunwoo, trying to curl up into a ball.

 

At this moment, Hoseok chooses to walk in. Hearing the door open, both of them turn to face him. Hoseok wolf whistles then promptly turns around and leaves. 

 

'I'll come back later'

 

They smile at each other; Hyunwoo's eyes turning into crescents, his whole face screaming fond. Likewise with Kihyun.

 

'Thanks hyung'

 

'Anything to make my boyfriend happy'

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, what did you think?? let me know what I could improve on!
> 
> also if u wanna send any prompts to me I'll try my best to get round to them, hmu on my tumblr @mxshowki


End file.
